


Tutoring

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, My First Smut, Professors, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Dimitri wants Byleth's assistance with some purely professional matters.





	Tutoring

"Isn't it odd, Professor?"  
  
Byleth glanced up from the bookshelf at the sound of a familiar voice. A voice that for too long had been saturated with rage, regret, sorrow, bitterness, and cold indifference to the world. Now it was more reminiscent of the voice she had known five years ago: polite and inquisitive, yet guarded.  
  
"Your Highness," Byleth greeted Dimitri with a curt nod and a smile. Immediately the young king flushed a deep red. Although his official coronation took place a week ago, clearly he was still uncomfortable with his new title and role.  
  
"I would prefer if you called me Dimitri, Professor," he stated somewhat awkwardly. He rubbed his chin as he tried to conceal the blush covering his face.  
  
"Understood. However, I would prefer if you called me Byleth," the green-haired woman told him with a soft smile. "I am no longer your professor, after all." When the former professor and former students were all sitting as equals at the tactical table, exchanging ideas and offering knowledge on their respective areas of expertise, how could she pretend to hold any semblance of authority over them? She valued their input and their advice, and more often than not she was not the brain behind an operation.  
  
"I suppose so," Dimitri conceded with a small chuckle. "Yet we both found our way back to this classroom." He traced his fingers along the old, tattered, faded blue tapestry hanging askew beside the front door of the classroom.  
  
"After our meeting, I remembered that there was a book in here that I wanted to consult for reference." Byleth's tone was blunt and matter-of-fact. She raised the book from the shelf to demonstrate her purpose. Byleth had not come to this room to reflect on the good old days... but perhaps Dimitri did.  
  
"Always the diligent one, aren't you, Prof- Byleth?" Dimitri turned away from the worn Blue Lions tapestry and began to walk towards the bookshelf. "That diligence and your sound guidance are the reason why we have made it this far. Both your past instruction and the support you give now." He stopped beside her, but he did not look her in the eye. Instead he just continued to talk while running his gaze over the tomes and texts on the shelf. "I guess I just wanted to say... thank you."  
  
Byleth felt her face turn a little warmer. She quickly shook her head. "You give me too much credit. Everything we have done up until now was a team effort."  
  
"Everyone turned to you to make the final decisions," Dimitri insisted. "I... I could not lead my army -- no, my people -- when they needed me the most." He took a deep, shaky breath then finally turned to look at her. "Thank you."  
  
Byleth tilted her head to the side and gave him a quizzical look. "Is... is that why you came to the classroom?" She was finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "To thank me?" She giggled softly. "It was my pleasure. My honor. After all, I love..." She smiled wistfully. "I love my Blue Lions."  
  
The king smiled back at her, and for a moment they just stood there gawking at one another. Suddenly Dimitri cleared his throat and the harsh, grating sound snapped both of them back to reality. "I actually had another reason to follow you here," he began.  
  
A sly smile from Byleth caught him off guard. "Oh, so you followed me?"  
  
The young man's messy blonde locks stood out vibrantly against the backdrop of his burning red face. "That is... I need your advice, Professor." She frowned at him, and he quickly corrected himself. "Byleth! Not as my professor but as a tactician. A tactician who I do not deserve to have by my side," he mumbled somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"Of course. Tell me your thoughts."  
  
"Well, with my coronation, we have a majority of the Holy Kingdom under our control, but I wonder if we should set up base in Arianrhod or instead travel through the Leicester Alliance when we head to the Empire's capital." He moved to a desk and sat down, carefully squeezing himself into the wooden structure that seemed to accommodate him far better as a teenager. His broad back and shoulders occupied much more space now, and Byleth stifled a laugh as she watched the large beastly boy try to imitate a student.  
  
"Go on." Instead of sitting in a desk beside him or standing at the front of the room, she sat down on top of his desk, where she could give him her full, undivided attention. Carefully she folded one leg on top of the other. She placed her book on the desk and rested one hand on top of it, and the other on top of her knee.  
  
"I was thinking... erm..." The blonde's face flushed once more. "What book is this, by the way?" Tenderly he reached out towards the book, and his fingers brushed against Byleth's before she could pull away entirely. "Goddess, your hands are always so warm," he murmured.  
  
Now it was Byleth's turn to be flustered. "Yours are cold," she retorted, and she shuffled as if to move off of the desk. A large, cold hand reached out for her though, catching her by surprise.  
  
"I'm... I'm worried, Pro- Byleth. Can I lead them well?" He grabbed her tiny hand inside of his, but instead of giving his usual, abnormally strong grip, his hold was very gentle. "I don't deserve them. Not after the hell I put them through."  
  
Byleth scooted a little closer. With her free hand, she brushed a golden lock of hair from his tired face. "We're here because we want to be," she assured him. She reached up to carefully caress his face with her hand. "If the lion is the king of the jungle, then you are the king of the Lions..."  
  
Dimitri let out a short, self-deprecating laugh. "I am a beast, so I suppose that's fitting."  
  
Byleth shook her head intensely, casting her green locks back and forth with fervor. "You're a majestic beast. I'll follow my king wherever he goes, sometimes as a warrior and sometimes as a whisper over his shoulder to keep him on the right path."  
  
Instead of replying with words, Dimitri leaned forward to cup her face in his hands. "So warm..." He pulled her face closer and softly planted a kiss on her lips. Byleth's eyes grew wide in shock, but when he began to pull away, she leaned into him to keep the kiss going. "You shouldn't have done that," he murmured. "Now I'm going to be greedy, like a beast."  
  
Byleth bit her lip. "Greedy?" she echoed.  
  
Dimitri answered by peppering her face with kisses, from forehead to chin, and all around to cover both of her cheeks. She whimpered softly as he nipped at her nose and lips. At last he pulled away, blushing intensely. "I... I wanted to feel some of that warmth for myself. Forgive me."  
  
Dimitri's breath was ragged against her cheeks, but because of her blushing, it almost felt cold by comparison. "Your hands are still cold and clammy," she whispered as she grabbed them within her own. She rubbed his calloused hands against her soft face. "Maybe you do need a lesson," she whispered. Byleth gently planted kisses on his hands, trying to warm them up. Once she worked all the way up to his shoulders, she drew back and grabbed his arms. Tenderly she placed his hands on her shoulders. "Try this," she advised.  
  
"I see," he murmured. "What comes next? This?" He began to massage her shoulders, but then his hands began to travel down her body. Byleth gasped as they came to rest upon her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Ah, sorry!" Her reaction seemed to startle him. He lunged forward to kiss her collarbone and around her breasts. "Sorry, that was very for... ward?" His voice trailed off as Byleth squirmed underneath his lips. Did she... enjoy it? He decided to experiment. He moved his kisses down from her breasts to her stomach, and both of them jumped when his lips came into contact with her bare navel. Skin on skin was... an entirely different level of intimacy.  
  
As if in response to this action, Byleth swung her legs around until she was facing Dimitri entirely. Before she knew what was happening, he had pulled her onto his lap. "We won't fit in this tiny chair!" she laughed breathily, and Dimitri chuckled too.  
  
"Fair enough," he agreed, and instead he squeezed out of the seat and pulled the pair of them onto the desk. His cape got caught on the edge of the table, though, and hastily he tried to unhook himself so he could continue kissing Byleth.  
  
Ever the wise professor, Byleth came up with a faster, alternative solution. With shaky hands she fumbled around the furry collar of his cape until she managed to undo the buttons and free Dimitri from its grasp. He responded in kind by pulling Byleth's coat off of her own shoulders.  
  
"What's our next strategy?" Dimitri asked, as his tongue grazed Byleth's now-exposed neck.  
  
"Allow me to demonstrate," Byleth murmured in response, and her hands danced around Dimitri's broad chestplate. Picking up on her cue, Dimitri in turn began to undo the buttons and latches on the green-haired woman's attire.  
  
Once both of them were freed, they sat there in silence for a moment, inspecting one another. "You have so many scars," Byleth murmured, and she gently leaned forward to kiss them. Her fingertips tapped each scar before she kissed it, as if she were tracing shapes along his body. She pulled in closer and closer as she reached the scars in more intimate places.  
  
"Can I... continue with a lesson of my own?" Dimitri panted under her gentle touch. "If you want us to be equals, Pr-Byleth, then..."  
  
Byleth stopped drawing constellations on his body for a moment. "What lesson did you have in mind?"  
  
Dimitri looked down at Byleth then turned away. He might have been a king, a warrior, a hero, and a terror all in one, but in some respects, he was but a shy boy learning for the first time. "As you know, I am quite skilled in... wielding... a lance."

* * *

  
  
Both broken souls became whole again as they came together, squeaking and laughing as they did so.  
  
"Byleth!" Dimitri wheezed. Warmth spread through Dimitri's body from the inside out. "Byleth, my beloved Byleth. I don't believe I deserve you."  
  
Byleth could swear that she felt her heart beating in time with his. When was the last time she had ever felt such joy? "Here is something to believe in."  
  
Their fumbling was clumsy, however, and a little yelp escaped Byleth's lips as the desk creaked under their movement and weight. "Dimitri, I think we need to move..."  
  
"Luckily you're light." With a huge sweep of his arms, Dimitri picked Byleth up off the desk. He wrapped her in the cape that had fallen to the floor, and with a grin he whisked her over to the podium at the front of the room. "You look so surprised!" he laughed. "I've carried you before, you know!"  
  
Now that they'd had a moment to set their passion and lust aside and to regain their thoughts, both of them were extremely self-conscious. "Umm... thank you for the lesson," Dimitri muttered at last. "May I see you again if I need to... further my studies?"  
  
Byleth turned a deep pink. "I may need remedial lessons in... the lance," she whispered back. "So... just tell me when." As nonchalantly as possible, she walked back over to the desk to pick up her discarded garments.  
  
"Um, I believe this is yours," she said after the pair of them got dressed on opposite sides of the classroom. Awkwardly she held the cape out to its rightful owner.  
  
"Hold onto it tonight," Dimitri told her. He closed his large hands around her smaller ones, which gripped the filthy fur tim by its scruff. As if it hadn't been dirty enough before, after falling to the ground of the dusty old classroom, the cape was in desperate need of washing.  
  
Before washing it, though, Byleth slept underneath the cape that night. It smelled like dust, blood, decay, dirt, and tears.  
  
But above all, it smelled like Dimitri. It smelled like passion, sweat, pheromones, and love.


End file.
